


Pecado

by Lirianis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Ficlet, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Religious Cults
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Un siglo después del fin del mundo la humanidad sigue ahí.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en el año 2012 en la comunidad Escribiendo y Leyendo para el prompt " **Slash. Sci-Fi** Un slash. Puede ser entre hombres o entre mujeres (a elección), de K (muy sutil, un pre-slash) a MA (lemon duro y parejo). Me da igual. Ambientado en el año 2112, tocando el tema del 2012 como fin del mundo (¿qué pasó? lo inventan ustedes). _Opiamente_ tiene que haber elementos de CF (blanda o dura, me da igual)".
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 con mínimas correciones.

El día ha sido particularmente caluroso. El brillo abrasador del sol ha atacado sin piedad a los hombres en la excavación, pero al fin ha llegado el atardecer y pronto tendrán un respiro. Al menos hasta el próximo amanecer.

En la lejanía se escucha el chillido de un pájaro y una sombra cruza el cielo por un momento. A veces Mary Elizabeth siente curiosidad por los nombres de las aves y otras criaturas y plantas que la rodean, pero sabe que ese no es trabajo para ella.

Jemima May se mueve inquieta en sueños y Mary Elizabeth peina con los dedos el cabello empapado en sudor de su esposa. Tras un leve murmullo adormilado Jemima May se gira y entierra su cara en el vientre de Mary Elizabeth.

Debajo de la camisa una gota rueda por su espalda provocándole escalofríos antes de ser absorbida por el tejido de su falda. En los arbustos que hay a la derecha zumban los abejorros pero Mary Elizabeth no se altera, sabe que no le harán nada si ella no los provoca.

La piedra gris es áspera bajo sus pies descalzos. Hace tres noches Jemima May le susurró entre las sábanas que los hombres llaman a esa piedra _semento_. Tan sólo con pensar la palabra basta para que Mary Elizabeth se estremezca con la emoción del conocimiento prohibido.

Si las Madres de la Casa descubriesen su atrevimiento las azotarían hasta que no se pudiesen sentar. Por suerte para ellas las Madres están muy lejos y en esos momentos no hay tantas mujeres en el campamento como para tener que compartir tienda con otro matrimonio.

Jemima May se remueve y la mirada de Mary Elizabeth cae sobre el vientre hinchado de su esposa. Pronto tendrán que volver a la Casa para que Jemima May dé a luz y las Madres puedan criar al niño.

Por un breve instante Mary Elizabeth siente el deseo de escaparse, de quedarse con la criatura y formar una familia con Jemima May. Menuda locura. Jemima May y ella ya son familia y ninguna de las dos sabría qué hacer con un niño. No, ese es el trabajo de las Madres y así es como deben ser las cosas.

Mary Elizabeth se acuerda de cuando era niña en la Casa y la Madre Sarah Leah les contaba todas las noches que Dios había derribado los Templos del pecado para recordar a los hombres y a las mujeres que debían dedicar su vida al Orden.

Como dice la cancioncilla: _Las Madres en la Casa / los Padres en el Estrado / las mujeres en la cocina / los hombres en el campo._

El trabajo de las mujeres es servir. Mary Elizabeth casi puede escuchar la voz del Padre Adam James bendiciendo su unión y las de sus hermanas y anunciándoles a cada nuevo matrimonio su destino como mujeres.

Esa misma noche Jemima May le había confesado que había rezado para que Dios la bendijese con una esposa lo suficientemente hermosa como para que las enviasen a servir a los Padres del Templo. Aunque no se hable de ello en voz alta todos saben que sólo las mujeres más bellas sirven en el Templo, y cuando envejecen se trasladan a la Casa para ser Madres.

La mano de Mary Elizabeth se alza de forma involuntaria hacia la mancha roja que cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara desde el día en que nació, condenándolas a ella y a la mujer que tuviese la mala fortuna de convertirse en su esposa a una vida de trabajo pesado sin recompensa terrenal. Otras mujeres habrían pagado su frustración con Mary Elizabeth, pero no Jemima May. Nunca.

Mary Elizabeth sabe que ha sido afortunada, y todas las mañanas agradece a Dios que guiase las manos de las Madres que decidieron unirlas en matrimonio.

El sol se oculta finalmente tras el horizonte y Mary Elizabeth sacude con gentileza el hombro de Jemima May para que se despierte. Ha llegado el momento del Juramento, la ceremonia anual en la que le prometen a Dios mantener el Orden para que no vuelva a abrir la tierra bajo sus pies como hace cien años.

Esa noche Mary Elizabeth se compromete a seguir por siempre el Orden, obedecer a los Padres y honrar a su esposa. En un par de meses la Casa tendrá un nuevo niño, pero mientras siga dentro del vientre de Jemima May es tarea de ambas protegerlo tanto de lo terrenal como de lo divino.


	2. Ideas sobre el universo de Pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto no es un capítulo en sí, sino una explicación sobre mi concepción del universo de Pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en mayo de 2012.
> 
> Hace tiempo escribí una viñeta titulada Pecado para el meme original de **escribiendo_y** en el que daba pistas sobre un universo postapocalíptico sin demasiada información. En su momento pensé en escribir más, tal vez una secuela o un longfic que abarcase la viñeta original, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna historia. A pesar de eso tengo muchas ideas sobre el universo de Pecado que quería dejar escritas por si le interesase a alguien.

En el año 2012 algún tipo de catástrofe arrasó el planeta (terremotos, inundaciones, volcanes en erupción...) cambiando por completo el aspecto de la Tierra. En algún lugar inderterminado (pero probablemente angloparlante, a juzgar por los nombres de los personajes) los supervivientes de la catástrofe crearon una nueva civilización con bases vagamente cristianas.

Las Madres en la Casa  
los Padres en el Estrado  
las mujeres en la cocina  
los hombres en el campo.

Un siglo después esa sociedad se ha asentado y florecido. La gente se divide en cuatro clases:  
\-- los Padres, que son la cabeza del gobierno y de la religión. Ellos escriben la ley, dirigen al pueblo y transmiten la palabra de Dios;  
\-- las Madres, que crían a los niños y les enseñan todo lo que necesitarán para servir a su civilización y a Dios;  
\-- los hombres, que son los trabajadores (agricultura, ganadería, caza, pesca, minería, construcción...);  
\-- y las mujeres, que sirven a todos los demás.

El territorio que ocupa esta sociedad es relativamente pequeño y aislado (tal vez fuese originariamente una isla o una zona de terreno alto cuyos alrededores se anegaron después del 2012) y toda referencia a un mundo exterior ha sido cuidadosamente eliminada por las primeras generaciones de Padres.

Los Padres y las Madres viven en el Templo y la Casa respectivamente. Estos edificios están situados en la capital de la isla y son los pilares de la sociedad. El Templo tiene el acceso restringido a los Padres, sus aprendices y las pocas mujeres que los sirven (que algún día se convertirán en Madres). La Casa es el hogar de las Madres, todos los niños de la isla y las mujeres que sirven en el Templo.

En los últimos meses de su embarazo las mujeres de la isla acuden a la Casa a dar a luz, porque ahí es donde crecerán los niños. Desde un primer momento las niñas y los niños son separados, criándose en lados opuestos de la Casa por grupos distintos de Madres. Además de eso tanto los niños como las niñas son divididos en grupos a medida que nacen, creando pequeñas unidades similares a familias al cuidado de una pareja de Madres.

Los niños se quedan en la Casa aproximadamente 8 años, momento en el que son enviados a sus destinos (como aprendices de los trabajadores en algún asentamiento o, en casos muy contados, de los Padres). Las niñas no necesitan salir de la Casa para aprender las tareas que realizarán para la sociedad, así que se quedan ahí hasta ser declaradas mujeres (aproximadamente un año después de que la última niña del grupo tenga su primera menstruación).

Cuando las niñas del grupo se convierten en mujeres son emparejadas con las mujeres del grupo más cercano en edad a ellas y un Padre las une en matrimonio. Después de la noche de bodas cada pareja es enviada a su destino. Cuando el Templo necesita más sirvientes el Padre que oficia la boda escoge a las dos mujeres más hermosas; las demás serán enviadas a varios asentamientos.

Una vez en sus destinos las mujeres deben servir a los hombres cocinando, limpiando, cosiendo, atendiendo a los heridos y satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales. Una mujer sólo puede tener relaciones con su esposa y con los hombres que requieran sus servicios.

En esta sociedad no existe el comercio porque no existe la propiedad privada. Los Padres controlan el reparto de los bienes y las personas.

La base de esta sociedad es el Orden, una serie de leyes y mandamientos entregados por Dios y que todos deben obedecer, a riesgo de ser castigados por los Padres y enviados al infierno tras su muerte. Es un hecho que se inculca en los niños desde pequeños que abandonar el Orden fue lo que causó la destrucción de los "Templos del pecado" (las ciudades grandes que se vieron más afectadas por la catástrofe en 2012).

Cada año toda la isla celebra la noche del Juramento, el aniversario del día en el que los primeros Padres y Madres se comprometieron a restaurar el Orden en la civilización.


End file.
